Daddy's Little Girl
by DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92
Summary: Possibly the biggest secret someone could keep is a child. Something so real, and physical must be hard to hide. However, Severus may have just succeeded until now. AU REPOST!
1. Prologue

_Screaming in pain as she withered on the ground from the __Cruciatus Curse being used on her. She had spoken out of term apparently and that highly upset one of the only females in the group of men. The moment she spit out the words to the person she was talking to the Curse was implemented on her. _

_After what seemed to be forever the Curse was released and she laid there on the floor sobbing as every muscle in her body ached beyond belief. _

"_So will you join us or watch your father be tortured then die a slow painful death then follow suit."_

"_Go to hell! You will be defeated for good! You just manipulate people here and everywhere based on fear! You're nothing but a coward! You hate muggle born's and half bloods yet you're a hypocrite as you're half blood! So you run your so called empire with fear, manipulation, and hypocrisy."_

_He looks over at the female who was cursing her before and nod._

"_CRUCIO!"_

_She starts screaming in pain once again as the tremendous pain returned._

_Her father had no choice but stay back and watch the entire scene. He was being held back by the right man of man who his daughter kept back talking to. _

_Despite his struggles to get free he couldn't. They had taken his wand before all this started so that he couldn't intervene._

_The curse goes on for twenty minutes and the female stops._

"_Leave her be. She's much like her mother! She's highly noble and won't betray her friends."_

"_Get him out of here and keep him quiet." He said._

_His right hand man nods and drags him out of the room._

"_Stop." _

_The female stops the curse and the girl lies there crying curling in on herself._

_He walks over to her and grabs her sweater shirt and rips the back of the shirt so that the back of her left shoulder is showing and he pushes her bra strap out of the way then presses his wand to her skin._

"_Morsmordre." He casts. _

_She starts screaming as the mark is burned into her skin. She starts squirming trying to get free but both of the females go over and hold her still._

_After an incredibly long moment the searing pain stops but the burning sensation remains._

"_Now whenever I need you it will burn and if you don't come say good-bye to 'daddy'. Am I understood?"_

_She nods in tears rubbing her shoulder._

"_Now don't tell anyone about this or I will be forced to take drastic measures understood?"_

_She nods rubbing the spot where the burning was._

_She shrugs her bra strap and shirt back into place wincing as they came in contact with the burning area._

_Her father comes in a moment later after wandlessly hexing the right hand man. He sees her in a sitting up position in tears rubbing her shoulder and he sees that her shirt is loose on her which it wasn't before._

"_Take her and go home. I'll summon you when I need you." He says then leaves the room._

_Her father goes over to her and gently lifts her up into his arms and goes over to the Floo. He gently sets her on her feet and holds her up for a moment then grabs the Floo Powder._

"_Snape Residence." He says throwing the Floo Powder down as he lifted his daughter back into his arms as she was shaky on her own two feet._


	2. Say What?

Walking through the halls laughing and giggling with her friends Christina 'Christi' Polizzi {Snape} heads to Double Potions with Slytherin. She had been Sorted into Gryffindor her first year. She had instantly made a rival with Draco. Walking into her father's class being one of the first few to arrive she smirks seeing his normal scowl as he sits at his desk scribbling away on a piece of parchment. They go and take a seat laughing and giggling and he looks up and she smiles brightly over at him and he gives her a small smile back then puts his scowl back into place.

"Oh bloody hell! Look!" Hermione said pointing to the chalk board.

'Today's Lesson: Month Long Project. You will research several types of potions and their effects. You will then bring me a potion of your own making and describe its usage. If it is not something that can be tested, the grade will be an F. It will be three parchments long for each of you. Some of the ingredients that you may research are sage, thistlebrush, rosemary, thirn, gravine, toluenine, and muckberry. The rest are listed on the board. If you wish to research something else, you must come to me for approval. You will be paired with someone from the opposite house as follows:

Polizzi & Malfoy

Granger & Parkinson

Potter & Crabbe

Weasley & Goyle'

The list went on. Christi scowled. Her father must be going crazy! Pairing her with Malfoy! Malfoy of all people! She would much rather been paired with one of the others in Draco's little gang. But no. He just had to pair her with Malfoy. She was going to raise hell later with him.

"Bloody hell! We'd be lucky if we don't kill each other by the end of this project. I know one thing is for sure. When not in class and we have free time I'm holding up in the common room doing my half. The less time with the prick the better."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for Miss. Polizzi's language." Snape said not looking up from his parchment.

He had warned her multiple times about her language around him.

She snorts and scowls deeply much like her father glaring at him causing him to look up slightly and see her scowling and glaring and then he looks back down.

"Bloody hell Christi you look like Snape when you do that!" squeaks Ron.

"Ronald, shut up!" Christi growls.

She was pissed. She didn't want to work with Malfoy and she didn't understand his pet peeve with her fowl language.

The rest of the class eventually arrives and Snape looks up.

"Get with your assigned partner and start working on the assignment and before you leave today I want to hear your proposal for the project and then I will either give you my approval or tell you to find another one. Go." Snape said.

Christi reluctantly goes and sits next to Draco.

"So what should we do our assignment on?" she asks.

"No idea."

"Come on Malfoy you can come up with something better than that!" she growls.

Malfoy just shrugs with a smug grin.

Christi rolls her eyes muttering a string of foul language in Italian being grateful that her mom's parents taught her the language fluently as she was growing up and also being grateful for that her father didn't understand Italian so she could curse all she wants.

"How about we do our project on rosemary?" she suggests.

"Sounds good to me." He shrugs.

"I swear it Draco I refuse to do this whole fucking project on my own. Will you just grow a pair and grow up and contribute to this fucking project!" she snaps.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for Miss. Polizzi's language." Snape says he would get his only daughter to stop using her foul language one way or another.

Christi snorts and grabs her Herbology book and flips through it looking for rosemary and it's uses.

"Miss. Polizzi stay after class. I wish to speak with you." Snape says.

"Yes, Professor."

Two hours later the class ends and Christi stays in her seat.

She makes sure it's clear before she says, "MALFOY! DRACO FUCKING MALFOY! SERIOUS DAD! SERIOUSLY! I SWEAR IT! BY THE END OF THIS PROJECT HE'S GOING TO BE LESS OF A GUY! I SWEAR IT!" she hisses.

"Language! Just make the best of the situation. I paired everyone up with whom I think they would work best."

"Oi! Just don't blame me if he's missing a certain piece of his body by the end of the month. Can I head to Muggle Studies now?"

"Go." He said.

She grabs her stuff and heads to Muggle Studies.

Walking in she takes her seat next to Hermione with three minutes to spare.

"What did Snape want?"

"Nothing important. Just to reprimand me about my language." She lies smoothly.

So far since first year she had been able to hide who she was from everyone and they were now in their fifth year.

Half way through class Umbridge comes in.

"Professor Burbage I need to see Christina Aurora Polizzi-Snape please."

Christi suddenly lost all color in her face and suddenly felt incredibly ill as everyone in the classroom started at her.

She gets up and follows Umbridge out of the room.

She follows Umbridge to her office.

"Miss. Polizzi-Snape, you are failing Arithmancy why is that?" Umbridge asks.

"I'm terrible with mathematics but it was the only elective open and I needed another elective." She said.

"Well then you shouldn't have procrastinated in picking out your classes for this year."

"I was busy with a family problem. I didn't get home until two weeks before school started. So I'm sorry if my family comes before school! Now if you excuse me I need to get to Divination."

"Not so fast. Detention with me tonight for your attitude. Six O'clock sharp."

"Yes Professor." Christi says getting up and leaving.

Heading to class whispers all around her about her being Snape's kid.

She just ignores them and walks into Divination and everyone stares at her.

She goes right over to the table where she was assigned to sit with Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"The likes of you should be sitting over there." Ron said pointing to a lone table.

"Ron!" Christi says.

"We don't want you here! Now leave!"

Christi sighs and looks around the room at everyone staring at her.

She gathers her stuff and runs from the room in tears. Once out in the courtyard she ditches her shoulder bag in her hiding spot for it then makes a dead bolt for Black Lake.

Once she gets there she sits under the tree there and pulls her knees up to her chest and buries her face in her knees and she just cries.

A few hours later she feels her dad's arms encircle her and pull her to him.

She turns her face and cries into his shoulder.

"What happened?" he asks.

"That bitch Umbridge called me by my _full_ name in front of the entire Arithmancy class now everyone knows and now I'm being shunned. God this sucks! It's not fair! She gave me a hard time about failing Arithmancy all because I wasn't home all summer until two weeks before school started and now I have detention with her all because I got an attitude with her."

"That woman is out to ruin everyone's lives. There was a reason why she was kept in the dark about Christi. Blasted Ministry. Blasted woman. She just couldn't mind her bloody business." Snape seethes internally.

"I'm sorry you're being shunned now that it's out. I knew you were wanting to tell people on your own time. Things will get better. You just have to give everyone some time to accept the fact that you're my daughter. Things will be okay."

"How can you be so sure about this?" she sniffles.

"Because you are so much like your mother people will be able to understand why we kept this a secret. They'll understand and come around. You were placed perfectly. You portray more Gryffindor qualities than Slytherin even though you do show them. If they are true friends, which they are they will forgive you in time. That's all you need to give it is time." He said brushing some of her hair out of her face.

She gives him a small tentative smile and hugs him.

"Thanks Daddy."

"You're welcome. Now I do believe you belong in D.A.D.A."

"Ugh. Trying to end my life early! I'm only 15. If I'm in that room with that woman I'll hex her into the next millennium!"

"Go and give me your wand until class ends then come and get it back. Less temptation to hex her. No matter how much you loath her she still is your professor and works for the Ministry."

She sighs and hands over her Vine, 10 3/4", dragon heartstring wand. It was much like Hermione's wand.

"Thank you, now get to class."

She nods and heads to class.

"Ah, Miss. Polizzi-Snape, how nice of you to join us. Please be on time next time to class. There's a seat available right up front here. Right next to Mr. Malfoy."

Christi sighs and walks in with her head held high.

She grabs a seat next to him and takes her book out and opens it then takes out her parchment, quill and ink then starts taking notes quickly.


	3. Detention, and Explantions

Walking into Umbridge's office Christi sighs and takes a seat.

"Good evening Miss. Polizzi-Snape."

"Stop calling me that. I go by Polizzi at school. There is a reason why you weren't informed of who I was. It was for protection and you just compromised that!" she snides sounding much like Severus at that moment.

"Please stop with the attitude."

Christi just sits back and glares at her.

"For your detention you will be writing lines. You will write 'I will not have an attitude, fail or be late to a class.'."

"Yes, ma'am and how many times?"

"As many as it takes to…sink in." she said.

She nods and reaches for her quill and ink but Umbridge stops her.

"Ah ah! You will be using a special quill of mine."

She nods as Umbridge hands it to her.

"I don't have any ink ma'am." She said.

"Oh you won't need any." Informs Umbridge.

Christi frowns immediately knowing it was a blood quill. She silently mutters a numbing spell on both of her forearms then gets writing.

As she started writing she felt the blood quill doing its job and carving what she wrote into her arm.

She pushes up the left sleeve of her robe and looks and sees the words craving into her arm.

"Has it sank in enough that you've stopped?" Umbridge asks looking up from her cup of tea.

"Yes ma'am. Can I go?"

"You may." She said.

Christi grabs her stuff and leaves. She runs to the Gryffindor common room and changes into her PJ's then runs to her father's quarters knowing he would be there in bed already after a long day.

"Christi wait!" she hears from behind her.

She stops and quickly pulls on her pullover hoodie sweater to cover her arm.

"What's up Hermione?"

"I wanted to say sorry for today. After thinking about it really hard and from last year's events where Harry found out about your dad's past I understand of why you hid it. It was and possibly still is for protection against You-Know-Who."

"Yea it is. My dad doesn't want him knowing about me. When my mom was pregnant with me my parents made an agreement that once I was born she was going to take me and run until the Dark Lord was defeated. But that changed when my mom died during child birth. She had a weak heart and her body couldn't withstand the stress of child birth."

"I'm sorry. Where are you going?"

"My dad's room. I had a rough detention and just need to be with him. Night. See you tomorrow. And apology accepted. Night."

"Night."

She gets to the staff quarters then she goes right over to the portrait that kept her father's quarters protected and she approaches it.

"Password?" it asks.

"Mon Coeur." Christi says in French as it was one of her special nicknames from her father meaning, 'my heart'.

"Enter." The portrait said.

She walks in and goes right over to her father's room and finds him asleep. She gently goes over and crawls in with him and curls right into his side and lies her head on his shoulder and goes right to sleep with tears silently rolling down her cheeks from the immense pain shooting through her arm.

Waking up the next morning with a weight on his right side Severus looks over and sees his little girl curled into his side with tear track stains on her face.

He frowns then notices she had a sweatshirt on and she was clutching her left arm. He frowns and gently gets her arm free and pushes up the sleeve and sees 'I will not have an attitude, fail or be late to a class.' carved into her arm and it was still raw, red, swollen and just plain disturbing.

He gently gets up and gets some cleansing potions then a cloth and some warm water from the house elves to clean up her arm before applying disinfectant and a bandage to her arm.

As he's applying the disinfectant to her arm she slowly stirs and wakes up.

"Morning." She says softly.

"Who did this your arm?" he nearly growls furious someone would do that her after yesterday.

"A blood quill."

"Who made you use it?"

"The bitch."

"I want you to stay here today. I'll talk to Dumbledore about it and then get the work you missed."

"Daddy, don't do anything crazy."

"I can't promise anything. Just go back to sleep. Dobby will come in and check on you in a few hours."

She nods then says, "If Hermione looks for me tell her I'll catch up with her after classes are through for the day."

"Alright. Now rest." He tells her.

She nods and goes right back to sleep.

The entire day Snape was in an incredibly foul mood.

"What the bloody hell! Detention for sneezing!" Ron complains.

"Something probably happened with Christi and he's in a foul mood because of it."

"Oh her." Ron sneers.

"You know there is a good reason she hid it. It was and still is for her protection. We know Snape's past so think about it. She was born while Snape was still following that maniac. Snape hid her to keep her safe. Now that it's out and all over the school it won't be long until the maniac finds out he may want her for his own regime or maybe even his own personal Death Eater Whore. Snape is just doing what any father would do to protect his daughter at any costs. When she was born her mother was supposed to take her and run but her mom died during child birth. She had a weak heart and died during child birth. So they had to hide her true identity." Hermione snorts unknowing Snape was behind them.

"That's very noble of you Miss. Granger and completely correct." Snape says.

"Well I am a Gryffindor Professor. How's Christi I haven't seen her all day."

"Sleeping. I told her to stay in today but she said she'll see you after classes are through though."

"Okay." She said as Snape headed off.

Ron and Harry just look at her like she had lost her mind.

"You're still talking to her after she betrayed me and got the Dark Mark!" Harry asks outraged.

"Harry she was under the Imperious Curse. She didn't know she was answering the questions or even getting the Mark until they got back here. She's miserable enough as it is." Hermione said then walked away.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid stubborn boys." She mutters under her breath walking away.


	4. Contracts, Dark Marks and Birthdays

Severus grumbled as he was summoned to the Ministry's Department of Magical Contracts by Cornelius Fudge. He did not have the time for it. He had to be out looking for a gift for Christi as her seventeenth birthday was coming up soon. He had to find her the perfect gift this year. She was growing up fast so he wanted to get her something exquisitely special.

Arriving there he finds Albus there looking worried some.

"Albus. Cornelius, can I ask why I was summoned here?" snides Snape.

"Well it seems here that this was lost years ago in the filing room for the contracts. It's the contract that was made up when you switched to the Light side."

"THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE DESTROYED WHEN YOU TRUSTED THAT MY INTENTIONS WERE TRUE WHY WASN'T IT!" he bellows demanding why it wasn't destroyed.

"It was lost Severus." Albus says.

"Then destroy it now!"

"We can't. After five years, or however long it the agreed upon amount of time has passed the contract remains until it has been fulfilled." Cornelius says.

"So what you're saying is that my daughter is going to lose her magic in a year?" he asks remembering the contract very well.

"It seems so Severus." Sadly Albus said.

"Bloody fucking hell." He growls sweeping out of the room.

He Floo's back to the school and finds Christi out in the courtyard and sees her flirting with Blaise Zabini who was flirting back. She was laughing and smiling. He sighs knowing he was about to make her world come crashing down around her and she may never speak to him ever again after this but he wouldn't blame her.

He would wait until after her birthday so he knew she would at least have one more happy birthday before she was miserable for the rest of her life.

He heads to his quarters then his left forearm starts burning and he hisses in pain and grabs his arm.

'_Not fucking now!'_ He thinks.

He goes over to his Floo and Floo's to Malfoy Manor and heads right up to the study and enters then kneels down.

"Yes my Lord?"

"I heard that the Minister wanted to see you today. About what?"

"Potions advice, My Lord." Snape lies smoothly.

"Very well. Now come back this evening and bring that daughter of yours."

"May I ask why bring her?"

"Just do it!"

"Yes, My Lord."

Severus leaves and sighs.

**¥That evening¥**

"Why do they want me there as well?" she asks.

"I have no idea. Lucius just requested that I bring you." Severus tells his daughter.

Walking into the Floo Severus grabs a handful and pulls his daughter into his side and throws down the Floo powder calling their destination.

Arriving there he feels Christi being torn from his side he grabs his wand only to have it be ripped from his with the Expelliarmus spell.

"DADDY!" she screams struggling against Lucius' grip.

"Lucius let her go!"

"Severus you know the Dark Lord wants to see her."

"What! You lied to me!" she screams at her father, "YOU LIED TO ME!"

"Bella do shut her up." Voldemort said.

Lucius pushes Christi out of his grip as Bellatrix hits Christi with the Cruciatus curse.

She collapses screaming in pain until it stops a moment later.

"Now, Christina Aurora Polizzi-Snape, do tell me everything you know about Harry Potter."

"Never!" she growls.

"Bellatrix."

Christi starts screaming again in pain and withers in pain on the ground in tears.

It stops a moment later.

"Tell me."

"Fuck off!" she spits out her words laced with venom.

Christi was screaming in pain as she withered on the ground from the Cruciatus Curse being used on her. She had spoken out of term apparently and that highly upset one of the only females in the group of men. The moment she spit out the words to Voldemort the Curse was implemented on her.

After what seemed to be forever the Curse was released and she laid there on the floor sobbing as every muscle in her body ached beyond belief.

"So will you join us or watch your father be tortured then die a slow painful death then follow suit."

"Go to hell! You will be defeated for good! You just manipulate people here and everywhere based on fear! You're nothing but a coward! You hate muggle born's and half bloods yet you're a hypocrite as you're half blood! So you run your so called empire with fear, manipulation, and hypocrisy."

Voldemort looks over at the Bellatrix who was cursing her before and nod.

"CRUCIO!"

She starts screaming in pain once again as the tremendous pain returned.

Severus had no choice but stay back and watch the entire scene. He was being held back by Lucius who was Voldemort's right hand man.

Despite his struggles to get free he couldn't. They had taken his wand before all this started so that he couldn't intervene.

The curse goes on for twenty minutes and the Bellatrix stops.

"Leave her be. She's much like her mother! She's highly noble and won't betray her friends."

"Get him out of here and keep him quiet." Voldemort said.

Lucius nods and drags him out of the room.

"Stop."

Bellatrix stops the curse and Christi lies there crying curling in on herself.

Voldemort walks over to her and grabs her sweater shirt and rips the back of the shirt so that the back of her left shoulder is showing and he pushes her bra strap out of the way then presses his wand to her skin.

"Morsmordre." He casts.

She starts screaming as the mark is burned into her skin. She starts squirming trying to get free but Narcissa and Bellatrix both go over and hold her still.

After an incredibly long moment the searing pain stops but the burning sensation remains.

"Now whenever I need you it will burn and if you don't come say good-bye to 'daddy'. Am I understood?"

She nods in tears rubbing her shoulder.

"Now don't tell anyone about this or I will be forced to take drastic measures understood?"

She nods rubbing the spot where the burning was.

She shrugs her bra strap and shirt back into place wincing as they came in contact with the burning area.

Severus comes in a moment later after wandlessly hexing the right hand man. He sees her in a sitting up position in tears rubbing her shoulder and he sees that her shirt is loose on her which it wasn't before.

"Take her and go home. I'll summon you when I need you." He says then leaves the room.

Snape goes over to her and gently lifts her up into his arms and goes over to the Floo. He gently sets her on her feet and holds her up for a moment then grabs the Floo Powder.

"Snape Residence." He says throwing the Floo Powder down as he lifted his daughter back into his arms as she was shaky on her own two feet.

Arriving the Christi wiggles to get down the she runs up to her room slamming the door shut and putting wards up so that he couldn't get into her room.

"Christi." He says gently knocking on her wall.

"SHOVE OFF! I HATE YOU!" she yells in tears.

"Christina Aurora Polizzi-Snape open this door right now!"

"NO!"

"Christina Aurora Polizzi-Snape now!"

"Why just so you can lie to me even more! Absolutely not!"

Snape growls.

"Damn Italian genes making her increasingly stubborn." He mutters walking away.

**¥Christi's seventeenth birthday¥**

Christi was back at school and the Ministry was informed of what happened as was the school. Christi had shown her memories in the pensive.

At the moment Blaise was leading her to the Great Hall for a surprise birthday party. He and a few others had been planning it the second they found out what happened to her.

"Blaise where are we going!" she giggles.

"You'll see. We're almost there." He smiles.

He tried to keep a bit of distance between them hoping she wouldn't feel the effect of her being so close had on his body.

He gets her into the Great Hall then nods to everyone as he pulls his hands back.

"Surprise!" all of her friends yell.

She gasps and smiles as they all come over and hug her tightly.

"You guys! Oh my Merlin! You didn't have to do that!" she says then she spots some of her favorites teachers there then she spots her father and snorts.

They hadn't spoken since the incident where she was forced to get the mark.

Blaise notices and takes her over to the side.

"Come on Christi is been nearly a month and half since you last spoke to him. Talk to him. He's your father." He says.

"I can't. He knew what was going and yet he took me there anyway! Blaise I can't forgive that."

"Okay. Well talk to him." He said kissing her cheek.

She goes pink in the cheeks and smiles.

"Ten galleons they get together within the next year."

"Five it takes longer."

Is what the two of them hear from all their friends behind them.

Christi giggles and shakes her head.

They go back and join the party.

"Hey Christi!" Harry chuckles.

"What?" she asks.

Harry smirks and smears a slice of cake in her face laughing.

"HARRY!" she yells laughing.

He laughs and hands her a napkin.

"I had to do it. It wouldn't be a party without it and everyone else was to chicken."

She laughs and rolls her eyes at her friends.

A few hours later the party starts dying down and Pansy helps gather all of her gifts and head back to the dorms.

"Christina." They hear behind them.

She stops and looks and sees her father.

"Go Pansy. I'll meet you there."

She nods and heads off.

"What dad?"

"Sweetheart, believe me when I say I had no idea that was going to happen. I _**never**_ wanted to branded like that. It made me furious that happened. I wish I could have protected you better but I couldn't. I would have never brought you there knowing that would have happened. But I do have this gift for you. You're grandmother send it over when I told her I had no idea what to get you." He said.

She took it and quickly unwrapped it then lifts the lid off the box and gasps.

It was the necklace she had seen her mother wearing many photos as she grew up.

It was a on a silver chain with a snake pendant with sapphire eyes and diamonds going along the snake.

"Oh daddy."

"It was your mothers. Passed down for generations. All of the women in your mother's family were Slytherin's until your mother when the Sorting Hat put her in Gryffindor."

She smiles.

"I can be deceiving and cruel when I have to." She smirks.

Severus laughs and he takes the necklace out of the box and he slips it around her neck and clasps it.

"Thank you daddy. I should be heading back toward the dorms."

"Okay and I need to speak with you tomorrow. It's urgent."

She nods and leaves.


	5. Contracts, Making Up and Noticing

Everything has returned to normal and Christi was much happier. The summer vacation was quickly approaching. Everyone has been avoiding Draco and Snape as Harry had been saying they were in the Astronomy Tower the night Dumbledore was killed. He told everyone that Snape killed them in place of Draco. Christi had explained it to her friends the situation about what happened and they understood everything. Christi and Blaise were still constantly flirting with each other despite the hard times.

Severus still hadn't told Christi about the contract but he looks at her and Blaise working together on protection charms and spells.

He looks at her and motions for her to follow him at the end of class. She nods and tells Blaise she'll catch up with him later.

He nods and he heads out to his next class.

"What's up dad?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"When I pledged my allegiance to the Light they Ministry and the Order made me sign a contract that was supposed to be destroyed as soon as they knew they could trust me but it got lost. Well when they had me go down there it was to tell me they found it. In that contract it was stated that if not by my first born's eighteenth birthday they weren't married or the very least engaged to someone who truly loved them and adored them or if I broke the contract, they would lose all their magic. They wrote the contract not me. I either had to sign it and agree or not be trusted at all and my word not taken seriously. I was told it was going to be destroyed but it never was."

"So I'm going to lose all my magic! Dad! I can't believe you! How could you! Now I'm going to be nothing but a squib oh my God Dad! I hate you!" she screams and runs out of the room in tears.

Running until she reached the Slytherin common rooms and she stands there and hisses, "Pureblood!"

It opens then she storms into the room in tears and Blaise looks up as he had free period at the moment.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing. I'm just not staying living with my dad anymore. He just ruined my life even before I was born."

"Then come and live with me. I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind."

"I can't. I have plenty of money saved up for my own flat in London."

"Christi…"

"I lose my magic on my eighteenth birthday." She says in tears then she goes into an explanation.

"Christi I don't care. Stay with me. I don't want you alone there. You'll be vulnerable alone. That means Death Eaters can go and kill you since you'll be magicless. Please." He begs her.

Christi chews her lip.

"I don't know. What would your mom and current step-dad say?"

"I don't care. Christi I just want you to be safe."

"Alright. I'll stay with you."

He smiles and kisses her cheek.

"Thank you."

"I should be thanking you. I'll owl you as soon as I get home and have all my stuff packed."

He nods and hugs her.

**¥July¥**

Christi was moved into Zabini Manor after Blaise explained everything to his mother and step-father and after some constant begging for her stay there with them and they finally reluctantly agreed after he threatened to move out and never produce heirs {that threat was more direct toward his mother than his current step-father}.

They were currently sitting in the living area and they were talking and laughing.

"I'm going to miss being able to do magic after I'm eighteen. But it's whatever." She said.

"Hey it's going to be fine. I promise you." He said hugging her tightly.

**¥Snape Residence¥**

Severus sighed as he headed downstairs wishing to see Christi playing with her tabby cat or curled up on the couch reading a book but all that greeted him was empty furniture and silence. Ever since Christi left nothing was the same. It was his own fault for keeping away from her for so long.

He makes himself some coffee then sighs as he picks up the paper off of the counter.

He missed his daddy's girl but he only had himself to blame.

A knock at the door pulled his attention away.

He goes and answers it and finds Bethany Zabini there.

"Bethany," he grunts.

"Severus, you need to come and talk to Christi. She's been miserable. She needs you as much as she needs Blaise."

"She won't look at me."

"Severus." She says forcefully.

"Alright. I'll go and talk to her."

"Good. Now come on. We'll Apparate it's faster."

He nods and they head to the Apparition point then they Apparate to Zabini Manor.

Arriving there the two teens look up and look outside and see their parents and roll their eyes.

"NOT TALKING TO HIM! NEVER WILL EVER AGAIN!" Christi shouts as they walk through the door.

"Is she always this stubborn?" Bethany asks.

"Yes. She gets it from Lana."

"Blaise Vincenzo Zabini get out of the room. Now." Bethany said.

Blaise snorts at his full name.

"I like your full name. It's very…sophisticated." Christi smiles.

He just gives her a sarcastic smirk and walks out.

"What do you want?"

"Christi, Mon Coeur, I never thought they would ever lose the contract and just find it all of the sudden. It was supposed to be destroyed as soon as they started trusting me."

"Daddy, why my magic? Why mine!"

"It was the Ministry and Order's doing not mine. They wouldn't let me negotiate anything in it. It was either that or go to Azkaban."

"I guess." She sighs.

"Sweetie I love you more than anything. You're my life and heart and I would die to protect you."

She sighs and nods the hugs him.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too. I should have told you sooner but you were just so happy I couldn't ruin that."

She smiles and hugs him tighter.

"You want to come home?"

"Of course. Next week though. We have plans for this entire week."

"Not a problem. Just be safe if anything happens."

"DADDY! OH MY GODS! NO! None of that is going on. We're just friends and that is it. Just friends."

Severus laughs and hugs her.

"Sure, that's all you are and I'm a Hippogriff."

"Daddy we're just friends and that's it."

"Then what's with the flirting?"

"That's all it is, is helpless flirting."

He chuckles and holds her close to him missing holding his little in his arms the last month.

"Now I have to start looking for a job or something." She sighs.

"No you won't."

"Kinda yea. I mean once I'm eighteen buh bye-bye magic hello being a Squib." She snorts.

"You're staying at home where you belong and besides you'll be protected there you won't be out and vulnerable."

"Bloody hell why do people keep saying that! Do they not remember when I hit Draco so dang hard I broke his nose and my hand! Bloody hell!"

Severus chuckles.

"We all remember that very well. We also remember the tongue lashing Draco received in front of the entire school for getting hit by a girl and even letting a girl hit him in the first place." Laughs Snape at the memory.

"Well he did have it coming."

"Yea and we never head the end of it in the dorm for a month either! All he did was whine and complain that a girl hit him and broke his nose.' Blaise said coming in.

"Hey he got on my final never and I was PMSing so I was highly susceptible to hitting him and I hit him. Not my fault he messed with me on the wrong day of the month."

"Okay didn't need to know that!" Blaise laughs.

She smiles and giggles going beat red in the face and neck.

Severus smiles softly noticing how she blushed whenever Blaise was in close proximity to her. He knew neither of the two would initiate anything as they're both stubborn pig headed Italians. Well half Italian and she was worse as she is also part French from his side of the family so she's twice as stubborn and pig-headed.


	6. Stating School and Love

The summer was over and Christi sighs. Soon she'd have to leave Hogwarts. Her sixth year was starting and she wasn't looking forward to it. At the moment they were all sitting in the Great Hall during the Sorting ceremony. Christi sighs and looks around fighting tears. She feels Blaise grasp her hand in his and give her hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance. She gives him a tight smile then gently pulls her hand free knowing she'd never have a chance with him in a million years. Not after what they found out. He was the only one who knew besides her father of course, Blaise's mom and step-father, the Ministry, Order and the professors and staff at Hogwarts. Christi would just lie to her other friends and say she's transferring schools for her own safety. She was going to miss it but it was better than telling them truth and have her father hated even more at the school.

She looks over and sees her father at the head team he looks at her worried and she shakes her head giving him a tight smiling.

He gives her a stern look and she nods. She knew he'd want to talk to her after dinner but she didn't want to.

Dinner eventually ends and all the Prefects lead all the first years to the dormitories while Christi heads over to her father's office.

She gets there and walks in.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Hanging in there. I'm just trying to take all this in as much as I can before I have to leave. This has been my home away from for the last five years. I'm gonna miss it and everyone."

"Well you can still talk to everyone."

"Yea but when they wanna go to all these places I won't be able to go. When they're all going and working for the Ministry and places like that I won't. They'll be talking about all these amazing adventures and cool shite going on I'll be working for some muggle place. So yea I'm just fine and dandy!" she snaps then walks away.

Half way back to the dorms she gets grabbed and dragged into the old Charms classroom and is shoved against the wall and someone's lips come crashing down on hers.

She immediately knows who they are and she wraps her arms around the persons neck sighing contently into the kiss.

She feels the persons arms slip around her waist and she gets pulled closer.

After a moment person moves their lips to her jaw and neck moving to the spot right behind her left ear she moans and whimpers softly.

"Shit Blaise." She moans softly.

"You're stressed." He mutters against her neck.

"Majorly."

"Well let me take care of that for you." He mutters against her neck.

"Fine, but not here." She moans softly.

He nods he drags her back to the Slytherin common room and he drags her over to the couch and pushes her back onto it.

It's then he notices the tears on her face.

"Hey what is it?" he asks.

"It all just seems overwhelming right now."

Blaise sighed, his breath warm against Christi's ear. She shuddered and he said, "It'll seem less overwhelming as time passes. I promise things will be okay, we'll get through it together. It'll be okay, love."

She shrugged and flipped herself around so she could attack his jaw in kisses. She paused at his ear and whispered, "I don't want to think about that anymore."

He nodded and captured Christi's lips in a kiss, cupping her face in his hands. But she broke away and continued to trail them up his neck and jaw. She nibbled on his earlobe and his breath caught.

"Christi…" he groaned. His hands caressed her back as he made her way down, tugging at his shirt when she got to the base of his throat. A guttural sound erupted from him and she lifted his shirt over his head. He turned them over so they were horizontal and he was on top of her. He swept her shirt off her body and kissed down her neck. He was rewarded with a small groan of pleasure from her.

Blaise stayed by her neck and throat, nibbling and sucking away on her skin. He fingered her bra strap and slid it down, kissing where the satin strap previously was. He did the same to the other strap and then had her arch her back to unclasp the bra. He did, and brought the fabric off her body. He groaned once it was thrown on the floor and latched his mouth onto her nipple. He sucked it and bit, eliciting a moan from Christi.

"Blaise…" she whispered, "Oh my God…"

He moved on to the other nipple and groaned against it. The vibrations caused Christi to whimper and hold on to his neck. She pushed his head into her cleavage as her ravaged her nipples. Then he licked the underside of her breast, her hands still laced around his neck. He brought his hands up from where they were caressing her sides, sliding up and down them. He touched her own hands and removed them, then he brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. His hands slid down her waist, skimming her skin and making her squirm. He cupped her denim hips as she was wearing muggle jeans as she arrived at the school right before the feast started and she didn't have the time to change and she brought her hands down to his growing bulge.

"Blaise," she groaned and put her hands to the waistband of his trousers, "These need to be off. Now."

He obliged and stood, pulling them off. At the same time, she stood and took her own jeans off and kicked them aside. They were now both almost naked, Christi left in her black thong and Blaise in his boxers. Blaise put his arms on the sides of her waist and pulled her into him, kissing her. She moaned into his mouth and felt his erection pressing into her thigh. He cupped her bum and shifted. When she gasped, he was assured that his hard cock was now pushing directly into her covered clit.

Christi moved her hands to his boxers and pulled them down, and did the same with her own thong as Blaise fondled her breasts. He kicked off his boxers at his ankles and picked her up. Her legs went around his waist and her heels dug into his back. He said down and she straddled him, and whimpered as some of her juices overflowed from her. They trickled onto his balls and he groaned. She was quick to mount him, sliding herself down his length entirely in one single thrust.

With Christi on top, it made it easier to control it. She bounced on top of him fast, careful not to make too much noise.

Blaise watched her breasts bounce up and down uncontrollably-just the like the rest of her. She bounced without abandon, and every time she landed, he thrust up. His hands moved to cup her moving breasts. He sucked one nipple and rolled the other tight one between his fingers. They moaned together and he noticed her hand moved and rub her clit.

"Blaise," she gasped, out of breath, "Oh, Merlin!"

He put his forehead on her shoulder and rolled her nipples-wet with his saliva-between his forefinger and thumb. "Christi, you're so good." he sighed.

"You're…" she tried to say, "You're so big!"

It was true. He was long and thick, and she was practically impaled on his cock.

He moaned in response and felt his balls tighten. He held out for her though. Soon, after bouncing some more and rubbing her clit some more, Christi's wall contracted around his penis.

Christi cried out as she came, but kissed his neck to muffle it. Her orgasm was hard and strong, and very intensely. His balls tightened almost painfully after she came. Blaise buried himself to the hilt in her warmth and came furiously, spilling himself entirely into her. Christi groaned when she was done and slid off of him. Leftover cum dripped out of her channel and onto the couch. Blaise gathered it and put his finger to her lips, then watched her lick his cum off. He groaned as she did so, and after that cleaned her thighs-dripping in his white evidence of pleasure-then she licked his fingers off.

"It was just too much for you to hold, eh, darling?" Blaise chuckled, holding her in his arms. He kissed her rumpled hair and cupped her breasts, kneading them comfortingly. Christi nodded tiredly and began to nod off.

Before she could do so, Blaise picked her up, and all their clothes, and carried her up to his dormitory. He laid her down in his bed and got in beside her, and they fell asleep together.

He held her close to him and watched her as she slept. He loved her more than anything not to mention he adored her and he would do anything for her and if that meant him giving her part of his magic just for her to remain at the school he would.


End file.
